


The Overnight Stay

by Jeneral2885



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-write of 1x13: Agent Borin is stuck in New Orleans. She meets up with Agent Brody. Warning: Lesbian Themes and sexual activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Author’s note: A remake of 1x13. Instead of Brody calling Wilkins, she goes out with Borin. Warning, lesbian themes. In no way does this FF represent the two actresses who are, last I checked, divorced and single._

_The Brody-Borin scens in “The Abyss” and “The Walking Dead” really produced a strong chemistry between the two female characters. Hence, I thought of this story._

_I’ve watched all episodes of NCIS: New Orleans so any mistakes over Brody’s past history is mine. Borin, well, I didn’t exactly follow all NCIS episodes with her but it should be as accurate as possible._

_I place this under T, despite some M rated parts. Do R and R; I’m not that great with lesbian stories._

 

**NCIS New Orleans HQ,**

**New Orleans**

**1655 Local**

 

Damnit, he wanted to ask me out for coffee, but he’s not answering, Agent Meredith Brody thought silently. What a jer…”Brody?” A familiar voice called out. “Agent Borin, what brings you back here?” She spotted the senior CGIS agent below in the courtyard. “I thought you were catching flight back to Virginia.”

 

“I was,” she called out from below. “But there’s some silly mechanical problems so the flights delayed. Pride or LaSalle still here.”

 

“Nope, big boy LaSalle’s trying out skydiving and Pride’s catching up with uh Dr. Lin and his brother.”

 

“Oh…okay you alone then? Mind if I stay here? I didn’t exactly book a place to stay in New Orleans when you called ne down.”

 

“Actually,” Brody continued, walking down. “I was thinking of closing shop and heading home.”

 

“I thought you were going to catch coffee with that…”

 

“That cute guy you say? No answer on his phone.”

 

Borin shifted her head from left to right. “Happens all the time with guys. You mind if I tag along with you? Naturally I can’t stay in a NCIS office.”

 

“Naturally,” Brody said, removing her badge and clearing the clip from her Glock26 and storing it in a safe chamber. Wordlessly, Borin, stored her own sidearm in the same place. “Well, now that we’re officially off duty, we can dispense with the Agent surnames. Abigail or Abby,” she held out her hand as if introducing herself for the first time. “Meredith, or Merri. Not many people call me that.”

 

“Well Merri, you can now ad me to that list. I think heading home at this time is extremely early. Let’s go somewhere.

 

**Domilise Sandwich Shop & Bar, New Orleans**

**Forty Minutes Later**

“Oh my gosh you’re literally stuffing me, Ab…by,” Merri spoke with a piece of shrimp Po’boy in her mouth and gravy dripping down her chin onto the plate.

 

“Didn’t you momma teach you never talk full?” Abby Borin replied, picking up a pickle that fell out of her Po’boy.

 

“I grew up mostly with my twin sister Emily, not my parents, until she died and friends,” Merri replied wiping her mouth.

 

“Ouch, I know that background. My parents weren’t that close to each other. I grew up a a single child. What happened to your sister?”

 

“Some fool of a driver struck her down,” Merri said, staring in the distance, remembering that tragic day.

 

“I’m so sorry, Merri, drunk drivers really suck. I remember losing close Marines friends in Iraq, but losing a love one is far different.” As she explained her pre-CGIS life, her hands reached across the table and neared that of Merri’s.

 

“Wow, Iraq. And I thought being Agent Afloat in various CSGs and ESGs was tough,” Merri said.

 

“Losing friends in Iraq was the last part for me and I ran away and then I found CGIS. At first I was still running, then found it as a place to settle in.”

 

Brody lowered her sandwich and thought for a while. She then spill her story to Abby: the tragic incident on the USS Moultrie, her hesitation because of the Petty Officer’s eyes, the after-action investigation, her moving to the Midwest office, and then “running away” to the present NCIS New Orleans office. As she did so, tears started to form in her eyes.

 

“Oh, Merri,” Abby Borin said, her hands now reaching out to touch her colleague’s hands.

 

“I’m being silly, a strong gal like me crying,” by this time the joint was starting to fill up and get extremely noisy. “Shall we move some where else?”

Borin was after a place with some Bourbon, while Brody was after a quiet area with no particular drink in mind. Both of them crossed the whole of the French Quarter but couldn’t decide on an outlet. Finally, after more than an hour, they headed to Brody’s place.

 

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

 

_Well, Part 1 was simple; this part is going to be more complex. This is my first and probably last time I would ever eve write a lesbian (or gay)-themed story (or is this famous last words?)_

_If I didn’t say so in the beginning, the Brody-Borin pairing in Part 1 here derives from the car scene. Both of them admitted they don’t date and Brody mentioned that she had relationship issues. I’m taking it as relationships with only men. : )_

 

_I’ve little knowledge of Louisiana or New Orleans music hence they duo are back in Brody’s house and listening to Toto, my favourite rock bands._

_Rated M for obvious reasons._

 

**Merri’s Brody Residence**

**1900 local**

 

“What a quaint place you have,” Abby Borin commented.

 

“Uh, thanks, but I haven’t actually unpacked much. Been focusing too much on work. I’ve a bottle of red and white wine, some fizzy drinks, what do you like?” Merri asked.

 

“Oh, red wine will do,” Abby replied and soon both them had a glass each. “To CGIS and NCIS,” Merri said. “May we continue to work together seamlessly.”

 

“To both of us, actually,” Borin clicked her glass. “Not just colleagues, but friends…hey I see you have a collection of Toto Albums. I love that band.”

 

“Hehheh yeah, I adore them, but my ex-fiancé couldn’t,” Merri laughed.

 

“Ex-fiance?”

 

“Dude who had blue eyes but a funny fetish for fruit salad. He wasn’t into any of my music or hobbies so despite his romantic proposal, I broke off the engagement. After that, he broke off almost all contact me.

 

“What a loser,” Abby commented, “you mind if I insert a CD?”

 

Brody gestured and soon enough the tunes from Toto’s Seventh One (album) filled the room. “So, what about you?”

 

“Me?”

 

“You told me you also don’t date. Any uh reason?”

 

“The job I guess. CGIS has kept me away social life, often literally away from land. Quite a number of coasties asked me out, but I ignored them or literally shoved my sidearm into their face.” Both of them laughed as Joseph William’s voice filled the room.

 

“So,” Merri mused “we’re both single gals stuck to our jobs.”

 

“Yeah, but you can still find guys to have a good time with here, like LaSalle,” Abby grinned.

 

“LaSalle?!” Merri gave a good laugh as the song ‘Anna’ came on. “ Chris LaSalle, ok he’s nice, fun to be with, pretty cute, but he’s just a colleague and he…”

 

“and he what?”

 

“keeps asking about my..tattoo.” She hoped the last word came out softly, but even with the music on, it came out.

 

“Tattoo? Show me.”

 

“No…”

 

“Come one Miss Meredith Brody, it’s just us two girlies. I have one too, show me.” Borin nudged her.

 

“Ok, it better a fair exchange,” Merri, lowered her slacks to expose her panties, revealing her dragon tattoo on her right thigh. “Nice tat and nice undies.” Merri blushed as she was wearing polka dot underwear.

 

 “You show me yours.” Oh crap, that sounded wrong.

 

Abby Borin removed her top clothing to expose her bra and heart-and-arrow tattoo. “Now that’s a cute tattoo. And nice bra from VS.”

 

“Aw, thanks, a girl’s got to pamper herself sometime, even a serious agent. Same thing with your panties?”

 

Merri blushed and replied, “these are my lucky ones, I see them as helping me through the day. Please don’t LaSalle where my tat is. He’s been bugging me about constantly.”

 

“I swear not too,” Abby Borin grinned, just as a new song came on. “I’ll probably miles away.” She started humming the tune of ‘Stop Loving You’ for several seconds. “But as I told Pride, I have been dreaming about switch to your agency….” Borin drifted off just Steve Lukather was playing the bridge of the song.

 

“I would love to have you on our team. I mean, of course Pride will decide, and LaSalle should still on the team. But you’re a great person to work with,” Brody grinned, refilling both their glasses.

 

“You’re a great person to work with too, Merri. Great lover of Toto and a great gal friend too.”

 

“Great?” Merri’s curiosity rosed.

 

Abby reduced the volume and said “love, no jealous of your beauty. I mean…your boobs.”

 

“Boobs???” Merri looked down. “What’s with my…ok they are huge. Yeah, it sometimes helps but occasionally reminds you what’s there when you run.”

 

“Well yes look at yours compared mine.”

 

“Abby, why this suddenly?”

 

Abby Borin leaned closer just as the song ‘Mushanga’ finished its chorus. “Merri, can you keep a secret? I’m..I’m…a lesbian.”

 

Abby expected Meredith Brody to moved away or express shock. Instead, all the short-haired NCIS agent said was say, “oh.”

 

“Oh?” Abby Borin raised her eyebrows, unsure what she meant.

 

“Oh, it’s alright. Not everyone’s straight. And I guess I wanna confess that…I’m bi.”

 

Abigail Borin blinked rapidly as Merri continued. “You remember our conversation in the car? I meant I don’t really date guys. Wilkins could be an exception but he didn’t answer his phone earlier today.”

 

“Oh,” Abby Borin said, relived. “I guess you’re not broadcasting your sexual identity here in the Big Easy.”

 

“Oh definitely not, not down south and not even to LaSalle,” she said. “I don’t actually know much about the female side of the bi. I mean, I like female beauty but I don’t really know much about a relationship with another girl.”

 

“Well, to tell you my side,” Abby said, inching even closer to Merri, “I haven’t hate a serious lesbian partner, but I know a really beautiful gal when I see one. Something like a twist on this song—‘girl meets girl on the playground of life.

 

“Oh Abby,” Merri purred and simultaneously lurched forward and gave the  CGIS senior agent a huge hug. As Joseph William was explaining how to go straight for the heart, both ladies were locked in a tight embrace, their clothes slowly peeling off their bodies…

 

**Many hours later….**

 

The striking of rain woke Abby Borin up. As she turned her head around, her hair brushed against Merri’s . “Mmm….” Brody groaned. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Sorry to wake you up sweetie, the rain cut off my sleep,” she murmured.

 

“Oh it’s ok, my dream just ended,” Merri replied, kissing her colleague and now lover on her left cheek.

 

“What was it about honey?”

 

“Oh, you and me as SSAs in our respective agencies, partnering on a joint mission. Just you and me, no Pride, no LaSalle, no Gibbs.”

 

“Aw, that’s sweet. But I told you I was wondering about transferring to NC…”

 

“You can join and agency, so long as you are mine,” Merri replied, then touched her lover below, sending electric shocks through her naked body. Abby Borin groaned with delight and returned the favour by caressing Merri’s breasts and then twirling both nipples. Merri gave a series “oohs” and “ahs” and squirmed around until a rattling noise interrupted her orgasmic cries.

 

“Bo..rin,” the CGIS agent answering, sitting up and letting the blanket fall off. “Yeah, who, oh Omagi…yes..no I’m still stuck New Orleans, will be back oh afternoon maybe. You know how to set up. Borin out.”

 

“Merri, duty calls,” she said, sliding off the bed but a strong arm pulled her back.

 

“Duty calls, but it can wait. Love first,” the short haired agent replied, and they back under the covers.

 

The End.  

    


End file.
